Princess Hours
by NoctisXV
Summary: A Man who is a waiter at a five-star restaurant becomes a Personal Butler for a Princess who is set to be engaged to a Royal Prince. However, As Her Butler and Herself draws closer, The Butler finds himself in the middle of a sticky situation yet humorous as he tries to entertain the princess and try to get out of harms way.
1. Chapter 1: First Timer

**A/N:_ Well... This fic has been in my mind for a long time and YES! It's finally a fic... Hope you guys enjoy... Don't forget to review... Thank you:3_**

* * *

><p>*Beep Beep Beep Beep* Goes the alarm of a smartphone. In the bed, A hand took the smartphone to see that it was 6:00am. He slides it to snooze so as to continue his sleep and wouldn't even bother to try to get up from bed at an early hour. It was an ordinary day and there wasn't much to do than to sleep and rest like every person's favorite past time.<p>

Then, A knock interrupted his snooze. The man took his ear muffs and wore it to protect his ears from the noise. The knock grew louder and louder but this didn't seem to disturb him at all since he wore his ear muffs. The knocker decided to barge in.

"1" The first voice said.

"2"

"3!" They shouted.

A loud crash finally disturbed him. It was the three of his friends who barged in. The door had been busted open. It sent the three of them crashing on top of each other after they had broken through the door.

"Mission accomplished boys." The blonde said.

However, The black-haired man wasn't happy to see them. "What did you guys do?"

The blonde responded. "Well, We tried to knock you but you wouldn't wake up so we decided to bust your door open, again."

"Jeez! That's the second time it happened."

"Yeah. It's all thanks to Snow."

The muscular man was Snow. His body was a big as a ram and was about the size of a truck. The blonde would always use him as a battering ram to open all sorts of doors. Snow heard what the blonde had said and gave the blonde a hit on the head.

"AW!" The blonde uttered after being hit.

"Why me? It was your idea, Prompto."

"Oh yeah, So it is." The blonde said, dazzed.

The black-haired man sighed. "Well, Since I'm awake, What do you want?"

Snow got back up to his feet. He helped both Prompto and Hope before he answered. "Well, Hope's found a new job for us."

The black-haired man crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. "And what's that?"

Hope answered. "Well, I found us a job for the three of us as a restaurant waiter near the Palace where the Princess lives. It's a five-star restaurant and I listed the four of us for that job."

"YOU WHAT!?"

"Yeah. Well we haven't found a job ever since the manager fired the four of us after Prompto ate the customer's food when he was supposed to serve it."

Prompto answered, biting some kind of nuts. "You can say that again." He said, eating something from the bowl in the table.

"Umm Prompto, What are you eating?" Hope asked.

"Oh, Just some kind of big nuts here in this bowl."

Noctis smirked. "Umm Prompto, Those aren't nuts. Those are spicy potato balls."

After hearing what he had said, The blonde felt a thousand spices flow through his hair. Sweat began to exit through his pores and he began to turn red. Finally, He covered his mouth and ran to the fridge to drink a pitcher full of cold water.

"Never learns doesn't he?" Hope said.

"Sad." Snow utters.

A few minutes later, Noctis and his friends were rode a cab on the way to the restaurant in need of waiters. Prompto took a gallon of bottled water and continuously drinks it after a what he had eaten from Noctis' bowl of spicy potato balls. His head was still as red as a chili pepper.

"Well, What's in it for us?" Noctis asked Hope.

"We've served a few restaurants in the past and we always got very good remarks from the manager and the manager of this restaurants has caught our attention. In fact, He's read a number of newspaper articles about the four of us."

"How did you meet him?"

"I dined with Vanille. She's a maid in the Royal Palace near the restaurant. While we were eating, The manager just came out of his office and recognized me as one of the four waiters in the article and so, He offered the four of us a job. And voila, Here it is."

Snow voiced out. "I just hope Prompto stops eating the customers food because I swear I'll beat him up in the bathroom if he costs us the job."

"Definitely" Noctis vocalized.

A few hours later, The four men arrived in the restaurant. They went inside and approached the manager's office. Hope knocked three times before the door was opened.

"Ah, Come in, Come in." The manager welcomed.

The men stepped in and took their seats. The manager took a sat on his work table and said.

"Welcome. Now, Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sazh Katzroy, owner of this five-star restaurant. This restaurant is the favorite dine-in place of the beautiful Royal Family member, Princess Claire Farron. Actually, We know each other and we eventually became good friends because of her frequent visits here. She even made this restaurant "The Princess's Favorite" and "The Restaurant of the Year" and we haven't had not one criticism."

Noctis voiced out. "That's a good achievement Mr. Katzroy. Keep it up."

"Thank you. Now, Let us begin."

The manager took out 4 waiter clothing from the closet. He each handed to the each of the men sitting in front of him.

"These are your uniforms. Whenever the Princess will be visiting, Wear a rose on the right part of your waistcoat."

Prompto remarked. "These are awesome."

"You think that's awesome. Your jobs start now."

"Now?" Snow raised his brow.

"Now."

The four looked at each other.

Snow, "Noct…."

"I know….I'LL CHANGE FIRST!"

Then, Noctis ran outside the office and ran for the changing room. Hope followed him and ran after Noctis. The two then followed but Snow grabbed Prompto from his hand and pulled him to the floor before Snow left the office.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!"

Sazh laughed. "Such cute boys. Quite a tough job."

In the room, Noctis was the first to go. He immediately changed into a waiter's outfit. Outside, Hope was waiting along with Snow and Prompto. After the latter had changed, They stepped outside and displayed themselves in front of everyone.

"We're Awesome." Prompto said.

Then, the manager came up to them with 3 other waiters. "Men, This is Squall, Cloud and Tidus. They'll assist you in how we do things in here. I'll leave you gentlemen for now."

Squall extended his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Noctis reached his hand. "Me too."

"Who are these?" His counterpart asked.

"This is Hope then next is Snow and last is Prompto. They're all solid men ready to work."

"Good, I've heard all about you guys and I hope you do it."

"I'm sure we'll do fine."

"Well then, Let's get to work."

The men raised their 5s and began to go to work. Noctis and Hope took the customer's orders while Snow and Prompto served the food using their tray. Whenever Noctis would take orders, He doesn't forget to serve water first to cure the customers of their thirst. Snow carried two trays at once which also satisfied the customers for their food being served on time. The muscular Snow was always a helping hand.

However, Prompto took the liberty of becoming a sommelier. He had the job of tasting the wine and pairing up the food which was quite easy.

"I think the red wine goes better with the steak." He said

Every time when the wine would be served, He always tastes it for the benefit of the customer.

By the end of the day, The men were dead tired.

"Man, Finally, It's over." Hope said tiringly.

"Yeah. Wait, Where's Prompto?" Noctis asked.

Coming out from the kitchen, Prompto took a bottle of red wine and a glass and began to utter out such nonsense. "H-H-Hey babe… You look so cute… Wanna d-drink?"

"What's wrong with him?" Squall asked.

Tidus uttered out. "Well, Ever since Sazh gave him the job of being the wine taster, This happened."

"Today's the first day and He's like this now." Hope said.

"Was he even like that in the previous restaurants?" Cloud asked.

"Yup." Snow uttered.

Then, They looked at Prompto to see that he is talking in front of a coat rack.

"Hey baby, Wanna drink?" Prompto uttered, raising a bottle of wine.

Even worse, They could see him holding the coat rack as if it was a woman wanting to dance. The men laughed as Prompto began to dance the coat rack like it was a woman asking for one. Showing concern, Hope went up to his feet and went to him.

"Prompto, That is a coat rack."

"Darn it… Leave me and babe alone…" He dismissed Hope.

"Prompto, Stop it."

Then, Snow stepped in. "I'll handle it."

Snow delivered a hit on the blonde's head, causing him to be out-cold. Then, Snow lifted Prompto just as Noctis bids good bye.

Later, Noctis and his friends return to their place. Snow left the out-cold Prompto on the sofa while Hope waves good bye and returns to his quarters to go to sleep for the day ahead. Snow did the same after leaving Prompto in his sofa.

Noctis was now alone. Unfortunately, The door was banged open early in the morning but luckily, Noctis had a second door that remained intact. His door way had two doors. The one that was broken was the inward one and the other opened outward. The black-haired man locked the outward door before he leaped on his bed and went to sleep.

Their routine have been always the same as the days have come and gone. They always had done the same job and by the end of the day, Prompto would end up either drunk or not at all. There hasn't been even a month and they received a raise because of their outstanding service to the customers. Sazh had the honor of even personally give them their salaries.

A few days later during the night, There was someone knocking on Noctis front door. He got up from his bed and approached his door.

"Who is it?"

He opened the door to reveal that it was Hope in his sleepwear. He had a smartphone in hand. Probably he was going to tell about something.

"Hope, What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night."

Hope apologized. "Sorry bout' that. I just received a text from Squall. He says to me that someone will be visiting. He didn't told me who it was. All I know that we have to go there to see who it is."

"Well, I hope whatever Sazh is planning, I hope it's something right."

"Anyway, Wake up early tomorrow."

"Ok."

The two friends bid a good night before Noctis closed his door and returned to the comforts of his bed, looking forward for the day ahead.


	2. Chapter 2: The Waiter's Trick

**Previously on Princess Hours: **

_"Who is it?"_

_He opened the door to reveal that it was Hope in his sleepwear. He had a smartphone in hand. Probably he was going to tell about something._

_"Hope, What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night."_

_Hope apologized. "Sorry bout' that. I just received a text from Squall. He says to me that someone will be visiting. He didn't told me who it was. All I know that we have to go there to see who it is."_

_"Well, I hope whatever Sazh is planning, I hope it's something right."_

_"Anyway, Wake up early tomorrow."_

_"Ok."_

_The two friends bid a good night before Noctis closed his door and returned to the comforts of his bed, looking forward for the day ahead._

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

The following morning, Noctis dressed up in his waiter's uniform and as usual, He left his place along with Snow, Hope and Prompto. They dressed up good and took a cabbie ride to the restaurant. It seemed like a usual day but when they arrived outside the restaurant, There was a crowd of people outside. There were also cameramen and journalist. The four men raised their brows and went to the crowd to see what was it all about.

"What's with the crowd?"

"Dunno. Let's check it out." Noctis voiced.

The four squeezed themselves within the crowd trying to see what was going on. Noctis was the first to go to the front. He could see that Sazh was talking with someone. The person that Sazh was talking with had pink hair and wore a formal attire. He was wondering who could that be.

A few minutes later, The crowd dissipated and the four men went inside the restaurant. They left their things in the lounge before they headed to the manager's office. Noctis was nice enough to knock for them. His knock was answered when the manager opened the office door.

"Ah Noctis, Come in. We have to talk."

Noctis stepped in along with his colleagues. They took a seat as Sazh sat on his worktable.

"So, What's up with the crowd earlier?" Noctis asked.

"Well, The Princess's Sister, Princess Serah Farron visited me to inform me of her sister's visit tomorrow so I called all of you here to tell you just that."

"So, What are you planning?"

Sazh answered. "Well, To be fair, I want you Noctis to act as the personal waiter for the Princess. She'll be expecting you in the second floor. I've set it up as a private room for her and her sister. They'll be arriving at 12 noon so be prepared."

Noctis answers. "Ok. So, Am I the only one?"

"No, Snow will supervise you."

"Well, That makes sense. Quite fair actually."

Sazh smiled. "Good that you don't reject. She's also looking for a personal waiter whenever she'll visit the restaurant and I'm figuring that you could do a better job than Squall."

"Did you even ask him yet?"

"Yes but he declined in favor of you."

Noctis shrugged. "Makes sense."

"Good. You have 24 Hours to practice. Good luck."

"I will."

"The rest of you, You're dismissed."

The men thanked Mr. Katzroy and left his office. As soon as Noctis took an order, He began to practice for the visit tomorrow. He didn't want the Princess to worry much or criticize him for serving the food late so he took over a part of Snow's job which turned out very good.

In fact, Squall and Hope shared a conversation about Noctis.

"He's very good." He remarked.

"Yeah. He's been Employee of the Month several times in the past and I'm hoping he retains that title. He's kinda eager to work for someone special." Hope explained.

"Well, He wouldn't even want a scratch on his record."

Hope sighed. "He's Noctis for ya'."

During free time, Noctis went up to the second floor where Noctis's job for the following day will take place. He knew that he could be the luckiest waiter in the world because he could be serving for someone royal and at the same time He knew that it could be the hardest job. Being a personal waiter means being dedicated to serving whatever she request of and to the best of his ability, He has to show how capable he is compared to other waiters.

During his practice, Squall went upstairs to check on him. A smile emanates from the brown-haired waiter as he looks on.

As Squall looks on, He could see Noctis practice serving wine with a few tricks up his sleeve. Noctis uncorks the bottle and spins in into the air. Without losing any of its contents, He pours in the champagne on the two glasses and places the bottle of champagne back into its position.

Next, He took a plate full of sausages and from a short distance from the table, He tossed a sausage into each of the two plates on the table. Next, He took a large spoon and began to pour soup on each of the soup bowls with each interval having a spoon spin followed by another pour on another soup bowl.

And for the highlight, He took a two cocktail glasses and placed them on the table. Next, He took a bowl of strawberry-flavored gelato and spun the scoop before getting a spoonful of ice cream. He walked back a distance and tossed the gelato in the air and landed on the cocktail glass. He repeated the same step for the second cocktail glass.

And finally, He took the candle holder and placed it on the middle of the table and lighted it using matches. After a series of several challenging food serving, The table was set and Noctis knew what to do.

Squall was speechless. There wasn't anywhere that someone like Noctis could serve food like that. He rounded an applause for his fellow waiter and friend.

"That's awesome. Looks like I was right after all." Squall said.

Noctis turned around. "Yeah. I only hope that the Princess would be happy for what I've got in store for her tomorrow."

"By the way, The Princess will arrive tomorrow night so I suggest you sleep a little late and wake up at 6pm tomorrow." Squall advised.

"Whatever you're thinking ought to be for the best."

"Just remember, The Princess likes people who could will compliment her. Just remember to compliment her."

"Ok. Snow will work with me too so I guess I should tell him the same thing."

"Absolutely." Squall uttered.

Later, Noctis and Squall cleaned up the table and prepared the whole room for the following day of the Princess visit in the evening. What Noctis wanted to do was to give a surprise for the Princess. They made the place simple and not too fancy. Soon, They left the area to return to their work shift for the afternoon.

By 6pm, Noctis had taken a nap in the employees lounge after the tiring practice for the following evening. Snow agreed to fill in for Noctis job for the remainder of the evening shift. Snow went to the employees lounge to check on his friend. He went inside to see him taking a nap.

"Quite tired he is. Tomorrow's going to be a one hell of a night for him." Snow thought.

During closing time, Noctis felt someone shaking him. It was Prompto.

"Noct, wake up. It's closing time."

Noctis, still fresh from his nap rose up and took his back from his locker. Then, Hope comes in.

"Hey Prompto Have you-" But upon seeing Noctis awake, Hope smiled. "Oh. Nice to see you awake Noct. The cab's waiting outside. Snow had just hailed a cab."

"Ok. Just a minute." Noctis said.

After Noctis had closed his locker, He left the lounge along with the blonde and they boarded the taxi just as Sazh locked the restaurant close. Inside the cab, Noctis slept again and so did Snow, who was probably the most tired after filling up for Noctis during the evening shift. When they had arrived back, Hope woke up both Snow and Noctis and they disembark the cab after paying the fare. They went inside and ran immediately to their rooms after a tiring day. Noctis immediately changed into his night wear and rested on his bed.

The Next Morning when the sun had shown, Noctis was still asleep. Snow and Hope decided to check on their friend. They silently went to his bedroom to check on him. The two could see him asleep and looked like he was dead tired.

"Well would you look at that. He's sleeping like a baby." Snow described.

"We wouldn't want to wake him up. Let him sleep as he is." Hope warned.

The two men tip-toed away from his room and quietly closed the door to avoid disturbing the man's sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: A Dinner fit for a Princess

**Previously on Princess Hours:**

_The Next Morning when the sun had shown, Noctis was still asleep. Snow and Hope decided to check on their friend. They silently went to his bedroom to check on him. The two could see him asleep and looked like he was dead tired._

_"Well would you look at that. He's sleeping like a baby." Snow described._

_"We wouldn't want to wake him up. Let him sleep as he is." Hope warned._

_The two men tip-toed away from his room and quietly closed the door to avoid disturbing the man's sleep._

* * *

><p><strong>9 Hours Later<strong>

From the man's sleep in the morning until 6pm. It was left undisturbed. Noctis woke up fresh and glanced at his alarm clock. It was 6pm. Not wanting the special guest to wait, He hurriedly took a lukewarm bath and wore his waiter clothing. He took a rose from his vase and planted it on the right part of his black waistcoat. He didn't forget to wear a bow tie that added to his charming appearance.

Noctis went in front of the mirror and fixed his hair. Afterwards, He applied balm on his lip and sprayed on his eau de toilette throughout his body. He carefully arranged the rose on his blazer before he had left. He was probably going alone since Snow had left earlier than him. Outside, He hailed a cab and boarded it.

"Henricus Palace, Please."

"Sure." The cab driver agreed.

In the restaurant, Hope and Prompto immediately prepared the room in the second floor. They expected a few guest of the Princess to come so they set up more tables just to be sure. Snow took several pitchers of water and placed them into a vacant table with no chairs around it. The second floor room was only simple and not much fancy just as the Princess had wanted as the manager knew.

"Do you think we'll get the credit?" Prompto said, placing a red table cloth on one of the unclothed tables.

"Yeah. But Noctis will get a bigger credit. He'll be the waiter for the Princess tonight."

"Don't tell me you're jealous, Prompt." Cloud said.

"No I'm not and I'll never be jealous." Prompto clarified.

"Ok, Whatever you say." Tidus said in a teasing tone.

After the room had been set up, Noctis was just in time to arrive just as the Princess was about to arrive. Noctis immediately ran to the second floor. Upon going up, He met with Squall.

"Just in time Noct."

"Yeah, I know."

Squall glanced at his watch. "You better hurry. Snow's waiting for you."

"Ok." Then, Noctis handed Squall his back. "Please, Hold this for me and Just in case, Return it to me tomorrow."

"Sure." He said. "Good luck." He patted his back.

Squall descended just as Noctis made his way upstairs. Upstairs, Snow checked the final preparations before the Princess arrived. To his luck, Noctis arrives. Snow turned to him and said.

"Man, Am I glad to see you." He said, relieved.

Noctis shook his hand. "Me too."

Then, Their attention was caught when they saw a car surrounded with security cars arrives in front of the restaurant. They looked on as the Princess disembarked from the vehicle and was greeted warmly by Sazh. As they had expected, Only the Princess and her Sister were the ones who arrived. Immediately, The two set aside the tables that were set up earlier, leaving only one in the room.

The two men set up the table fast. They prepared the bottle of champagne and the candle in the middle of the table and also the light in the room and just as the Princess was about to go upstairs, They went into position. They went outside the room near the stair case and waited for the special guest.

Upon seeing the two royals, The two men stood firm as the manager introduces the men to the two women.

"Gentlemen, This is Princess Claire Farron and Her sister Princess Serah Farron."

"Pleased to meet you her highness." Noctis said and bowed. Snow did the same.

The older Princess looked at the first gentlemen. She was astonished at his etiquette. This prompted her to offer her hand. Upon seeing her hand, Noctis reached for it and proceeded to kiss it.

"Quite a man you are." Claire described.

"Thank you. Shall we?"

The two waiters escorted the women to their tables. They pulled the chairs for the two women to seat on. Snow took the menu and handed it to the older Princess.

"No menu please. Me and my sister would like to have the usual please."

"Usual?"

Claire knew that the waiter was new. She told him. "Just please tell the chef that I'll have the usual please."

"Certainly Her Highness."

Noctis called His Muscular friend. He whispered something in his ear. "The Princess will have the usual. Just tell the chef."

"On it."

Snow hurriedly left the room while Noctis began to serve the champagne. He followed his practice of serving the champagne. After he had placed the two glasses, He took the bottle of champagne from the ice bucket and spun it in the air before uncorking it and pouring it into the two glasses. The two Princesses were amused.

"Wow! That was amazing." The younger Princess remarked.

'_Hmm… This man is quite good' Claire thought to herself_

When the food had been served, Snow and Noctis served in one dash. Noctis lifted the plate of sausage and tossed it at the right trajectory, landing on the plate of the older Princess. Snow did the same. Next, The bread followed and the two waiters tossed it into the air and landing on the plates once more.

"Wow!" The younger Princess was astonished at the two waiters serving trick.

After the two had served, The two sisters ate and began to talk about the two waiters who had just served their food.

"Hey Light, I think I like that muscular one to be my personal butler." She requested.

"We've got a lot of butlers in the palace. You can choose one of them."

Her younger sister protested. "But Sis, I like that man. He's just so awesome after pulling off that serving trick."

_Claire thought to herself. 'Hmm… She may have liked that muscular waiter. But who I'm interested in is that black-haired man.'_

"I'll see what I can do. Besides, We're lacking butlers in the palace and there's just so many waiters working here. I think we should take 7."

"Great Idea." Her younger sister said, sipping her glass of champagne.

Later, Her sister had taken a bathroom break and Noctis and the older Princess were left in the room.

"Waiter, Come here." The Princess called.

Noctis approached her and said. "Any request, Her Highness?"

"You do have breathing and that good etiquette." She described.

"Thank you Her Highness."

The Princess sighed. "I must know your name."

Noctis blushed. It was uncommon for a royal to know a name of a commoner and Noctis himself is a commoner but heading to the request, He tells her.

"My name is Noctis Lucis Caelum, Her Highness."

"So, Mr. Caelum, Where do you live?"

"I live just a few blocks away from here. Just near the Park."

"Hmm. I see. Very well."

The Princess was surely convinced that She wanted this amazing man in all his glory to be her personal butler. After the dinner, Claire spoke with the manager. The waiters looked afar and saw that they shared a handshake before the Princess departed.

"What do you think is that all about?"

"Nothing perhaps." Cloud assumed.

The night was closed out as usual. Noctis and his colleagues left the area and looked forward for a good night's sleep. He was relieved when he reached the safety of his bedroom. Though what disturbs him is why would the Princess take his name and what for? He knew that it was quite uncommon for a royal to get a commoner's name. He assumed several answers but he closed the day out by flushing all his thoughts, knowing that he'll never know the reason.

The following morning was as usual. Noctis went up to his feet and took a bath before he wore his uniform for work. He left along with Hope, Snow and Prompto. They had forgotten to take breakfast but it didn't bother them at all so they just played the day as if it was like any other ordinary working day.

When they were inside the cab, Snow spoke with Noctis.

"Isn't it unusual?"

Noctis answered. "What?"

"That a royal would take the name of an ordinary person."

Snow's sentence struck Noctis. It attracted his attention. "Don't tell me."

"Yeah. Her younger Sister took my name before they left."

"Same here. Her older sister took my name too. I tried to assume what it was for but I just dismissed it like my other thoughts of other things."

"Quite odd isn't it?"

"Yep. But we'll never know."

When they had arrived, They noticed the sign was still closed but Sazh and the other waiters were inside, talking. It attracted the attention of the four men. They went inside and they assembled at where Sazh and the other waiters were talking.

"What's with the discussion?"

"I've got good news." Mr. Katzroy said. "Seven of the waiters were chosen to be permanent butlers in the palace."

"Who are they?" Hope asked, intently.

Sazh cleared his throat before he mentioned the letter. "Let me read the letter."

_"Sir Katzroy, _

_Some of your waiters have attracted the attention of me and my sister. I've decided to take them as one of the butlers in the palace. I've chosen them because of their skill and amazing talent. You will send me the following men. Mr. Hope Estheim, Mr. Squall Leonhart, Mr. Cloud Strife, Mr. Tidus, Mr. Snow Villiers, Mr. Prompto Argentum and lastly, Mr. Noctis Lucis Caelum. I do hope you'll send me these men and thank you very much. Have a pleasant day._

_ Princess Claire Farron"_

At the letter, Those who were mentioned jumped with joy. Especially Prompto.

"Now that everything has been said, You may now take your things and go."

"But what about the restaurant?" Hope asked.

"Don't worry. I still have good waiters around." Sazh assured.

"Well, It's been nice working with you for the past few weeks." Hope voiced.

Sazh jokingly said. "You only worked for 3 and a half weeks."

"Well, Just let us get our things before we head out."

"Ok."

The seven men took their bags from the locker and just before they step outside, they bid goodbye to their good friend and manager who wished them good luck ahead their futures. _  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4: Welcoming the Butlers

**A/N: **

**_9/10: Update! Chapter 4 is here... I did the chapter since I started to write this fic. It was actually supposed to be released along with the 3 previous chapters but I was too tired to go on and I decided to continue it on another day..._**

**_9:11: Update! I rewrote the last part of this chapter because I felt that the part was too early... I hope you understand._**

_**Anyway, Don't forget to review and I hope you guys enjoy... Thank you :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Princess Hours:<strong>

_At the letter, Those who were mentioned jumped with joy. Especially Prompto._

_"Now that everything has been said, You may now take your things and go."_

_"But what about the restaurant?" Hope asked._

_"Don't worry. I still have good waiters around." Sazh assured._

_"Well, It's been nice working with you for the past few weeks." Hope voiced._

_Sazh jokingly said. "You only worked for 3 and a half weeks."_

_"Well, Just let us get our things before we head out."_

_"Ok."_

_The seven men took their bags from the locker and just before they step outside, they bid goodbye to their good friend and manager who wished them good luck ahead their futures. _

* * *

><p>"Whoah!"<p>

"This place is incredible."

At the first sight of the palace, The seven men were amazed at the sight of the palace. It was filled with lush trees and plants in the gardens. The road was made of brick instead of cement. There was a fountain in the middle too. Quite a royal palace it was.

Outside the gate, The men waited outside until the chamberlain greeted them.

"Good morning, Sir."

"Good morning gentlemen. You men must be the ones that Her Highness had sent for. Very well. Follow me." The Chamberlain said.

The men were eager to see the majestic palace and so at their first step, They were excited to see what awaits them inside. When the door was opened, The men took their first step inside a royal palace which happened to be everybody's first time. The Palace had a large chandelier in the middle and surrounded with small ones around it. The hall was big as they had expected. The doors and the doorways were large. Even the rooms that were fit for a royal.

The seven were astonished.

"This is grand. I've never been to a place like this before." Tidus voiced.

"In fact, We all haven't been." Snow declared.

The Chamberlain uttered. "This way please."

And they did follow him. The Chamberlain led them to the waiting room. Inside, There was 3 couches with a coffee table in the middle. The floor was decorated with a red mat. On the table adjacent to the coffee table, There was a heater and a cupboard for storing tea bags. The Chamberlain took an empty pot and began to make tea. The seven took their seats on the couch as they waited.

The Chamberlain served the tea quite soon.

"Please wait. I shall be informing His Highness of your arrival. In the meantime, Please enjoy the hot tea while it's hot."

"Thank you." Noctis voiced.

A few minutes later and the Chamberlain hasn't returned yet. The waiters waited with patience while the blonde grew impatient. As he poured tea on his cup, He uttered.

"What's taking him so long?"

Snow gave him words. "Seriously. It hasn't been 30 minutes and you're acting like that already. We've been here for like 20 minutes."

"Well, That's Prompto for ya'."

Prompto jumped off from the sofa. "Well. That's it. I'm outta here."

Just then, The Chamberlain arrived in the room. "Gentlemen, The Princess is waiting in the banquet room."

Snow turned to Prompto. "You were saying?"

"Uhh-Uhh I meant- Ahh… Hehehe… Let's go meet the Princess." Prompto smiled.

"Just as I thought." Cloud uttered.

The gents were led to the banquet hall where the Princess and her maids were waiting. The men marched to the banquet hall with Prompto acting all cool. In the banquet hall, The Princess waited with her 7 house maids. Outside the doors of the banquet hall, The men fixed themselves before the Chamberlain opened the door.

After they had fixed for a short while, The Chamberlain stepped in and introduced the new butlers.

"Her Highness, The Butlers you have called for."

Beside the Princess were seven maids lined up to meet the butlers. The men lined up in a similar manner as the maids had done. The men presented themselves in front of the Princess in an orderly manner with a good etiquette.

"Let me know your names." The Princess requested.

The 1st man who happened to be Squall stepped forward and introduced himself.

"My name is Squall Leonhart, Her Highness." And Squall followed it with a bow.

Squall was followed by Hope then the rest of the waiters. Each had a very pleasant way of introducing themselves including Prompto. The last to introduce himself was Noctis.

"My name is Noctis Lucis Caelum, Her Highness." He followed it with a bow.

After they had introduced themselves, It was the maids turn to introduce themselves. The first woman was a black haired woman across Squall.

"My name is Rinoa Heartilly." She introduced herself.

After her, It was followed by 6 more maids and ended on a blonde.

"Hi, My name is Stella Nox Fleuret." The blonde woman said.

The Princess stood up from the couch and went between these two opposing sides.

"Now that the introduction has finished, Maids, Please lead these gentlemen to their rooms."

"Certainly, Princess Farron." The maids answered at the same time.

The maids took the men in front of them and led them to their rooms. As for Noctis, He was escorted by the blonde named Stella. Stella offered him a helping hand.

"Mr. Caelum, Please, Let me."

Noctis replied back. "No Thank you. I can manage."

"Is there anything you need?"

"No. Just lead me in my room. Please."

"Of course."

After the two had taken a short walk to one of the rooms, Noctis stepped in and left his back on the bed.

"Please, Feel free to call me if you need anything."

"Ok. Thank you."

Stella waved goodbye just as Noctis began to unpack his things. As he unpacked his things, He looked around to see that his room was only simple and not that grand. However, The chandelier was big and quite added to the attractiveness of the room. As he was unpacking, A knock on his door interrupted him. Noctis went to the door and opened it, revealing the older Princess.

"Oh, Princess Farron. What brings you here?"

The Princess stepped inside. "I just wanted to check if you're finding things good here."

"Oh, It's actually good. Though I know that being a butler is like a waiter."

"Well, I came here to tell you that I want you to be the butler for tonight."

"Wait, You mean-"

"Yes. You'll be the butler for the dinner between me and my sister for tonight."

Noctis smiled. "Quite a task for the first day here."

The Princess laughed and stood up. "I'll be expecting you tonight with the full package of you."

"I will Princess Farron."

The Princess smiled before she left and closed the door. After that, Noctis returned to unpacking his things in the room. A few minutes later, Hope was in his room unpacking as an orange pig-tailed main looked on. The maid chuckled.

"What? Haven't seen a man unpack his clothes yet?"

"Nope." She jumped off her the couch. "I'm just happy that you'll move in with us."

"I'm here to work as a butler Vanille and not for a social business."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure we'll both be happy with working together." She said, anticipating.

"By the way, How did this whole thing happened."

"I'll tell you right now."

_**Flashback**_

_**Last Night**_

_After the previous dinner night, The Princess rested in her bedroom. Quite tired and placed in her thoughts of what her younger sister was thinking of hiring waiters from the restaurant. She knew that she was interested with the black-haired butler. Her younger sister's request echoed in her mind._

"_Hey Light, I think I like that muscular one to be my personal butler."_

_She knew that she liked that muscular waiter a lot. So she called for her Chamberlain and had sent one of the maids to call for the Chamberlain. The Chamberlain went into her room quite soon._

"_You called, Her Highness?"_

"_Yes. I'd like you to make me a letter for the manager of that restaurant."_

"_As soon as possible, Madame." _

_The Chamberlain took a pen from his pocket and took a piece of paper from the closet. The Chamberlain sat on the chair and started to write on the table, inputting the words the Princess will mention._

"_Sir Katzroy… Some of your waiters…..have attracted the attention of me and my sister….. I've decided to take them in as one of….. the butlers in the palace….."_

_As the Princess continued to say the words to be written on the letter, The Chamberlain wrote every word the princess has uttered. After a few minutes, The letter was done. The Princess read the letter and was delighted about the outcome of the letter. She immediately had the letter sent as early as possible. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Later that Night, Noctis along with the others prepared the banquet hall for the evening dinner. As one of the maids, Stella was cleaning the table, She turned her attention to the blonde adjacent to her. The blonde she was looking at had good looks as he placed the utensils on the table. Stella neared her head beside to her friend Yuna.

"Who is that?" She pointed to the blonde.

"Don't know but I like that cute guy over there." She pointed to the waiter with a blonde spiky hair.

"Who? Tidus?"

Yuna flushed as she hears the name. She slightly nods, revealing it to Stella.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Of course. It's just between you and me." Stella guaranteed.

"Oh thank you." Yuna felt relieved. "Try asking Vanille." She said.

Stella went to Vanille. She was busy feather dusting the cupboard

"Hey Van, Can I talk with you for a minute."

"Sure." She replied, going down from the chair. "What is it?"

"Umm…" She flushed. "Who's that guy over there?" Stella pointed back to the blonde.

"Oh, That's Prompto, Hope and Noctis' friend. He's quite a ladies man though."

Stella stared a little longer. Her cheeks turned to red and her heart beat began to speed up. As she stared, Prompto saw her and looked at her. Stella immediately turned around and covered her face with her hands. The blonde man raised his eyebrow and smiled. He left the tray of utensils on the table and went over to the two maids.

As Prompto went to them, Vanille teasingly pushed Stella towards Prompto and the two blondes bumped into each other. Stella immediately turned around to hide her flushing face. Vanille looked on smiling. Prompto placed his palm on Stella's shoulder and turn her facing him.

"I don't know how to say this but… What's your name?"

Stella slowly lowered her hands to reveal her blushing face. She was nervous and didn't know what to say in front of him.

"Stella." She uttered.

"Stella, That's a beautiful name. It's actually my favorite."

The blonde maid looked up to meet his gaze. "Really?"

"Absolutely. Your name is like the shining northern star."

"Oh!" She blushed. "T-Thank you."

Later that night, Noctis was left in the banquet hall to serve the Princess and her sister. Noctis stayed still in the middle and looked on as the two princess enjoy dinner. Then, He sees Princess Claire raise her arm, probably calling for a request.

"Yes, Madam?"

"May you please pour in some wine?" The Princess requested, holding her glass.

Noctis took the bottle of wine and poured it into the glass. After it had been filled, He left it beside the ice bucket. He turns to the Princess and sees her sipping the glass of wine. Noctis remained still and awaited another request to come.

After dinner, The Princess went to Noctis.

"Thank you for being the butler for tonight."

"It was nothing madam. I'm only doing what I'm told to do."

"Care to join me for tea?" She offered.

"No thank you madam. I'm quite tired." The butler said, tired.

"Oh, I see. Well I can't force you. Very well. You may go to your quarters now."

"That would be better. Thank you her highness."

"Good night Mr. Caelum."

"Good night to you too, Princess Farron." He greeted.

The butler left the hall, tired. He went back up to his room and prepared for his first night in the palace. For him, Being a butler was neither hard or easy. It's just a normal activity, at least for pleasing the Princess. He wore into his nightwear and retreated to the bed and covered himself with a blanket. As the night deepened, He fell into deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5: A Preparation

**A/N:**_**Finally, Chapter 5&6 Is up... I hope you guys like it... Originally, These two chapters were to be in one chapter but I decided to split it because I felt that the next event has to happen in the next chapter... Well For me.**_

_**Don't Forget to Review.. Thank you guys :)**_

_**I don't own anything.. Credits to Square Enix**_

* * *

><p>It's been five days after Noctis has been welcomed along with the others whom we worked with. On the night of the 5th day, Noctis was asleep in his bed. On his door, There was someone stepping inside. The man tip-toed quietly and wouldn't want to wake the sleeping butler up. Turns out, He didn't want to disturb him but rather wake him up. Then, Another man went inside and carried 2 wooden spoons and 2 pans. He handed one spoon and pan to the other side of the bed. And soon, They sounded off.<p>

*PANG* PANG* PANG*

"HEY NOCT, RISE AND SHINE!"

Noctis suddenly jumped off the bed. "AHHH!"

His body crashed onto the floor but it wasn't loud enough to disturb his neighbor's good night sleep. He shook himself and looked up.

"Prompto, What the heck are you doing here? And You too Snow? It's 2am in the morning."

"Well, We want you to go with us."

"To where?"

"The girls room." Prompto smiled.

Noctis couldn't believe his own friend but he already knows who he is." Boy P, You sure are a ladies man."

"The ladies are waiting and we can't leave without you." Snow said.

Noctis crossed his arms. "No thank you. If I'm to get slapped out several times, I'd rather dump myself into a barrel full of wine. Did you ask the other butlers?"

"Nope. Only me and Snow."

"You guys go. I'm going back to sleep."

"Ok. Suit yourself."

The groggy butler closed the door after his colleagues had left. He retreated to the comforts of his bed and wrapped himself with a blanket as he begins to slumber again.

The following morning, Noctis was fresh and ready for the day once more. He went downstairs and sees that everyone was assembled in the middle. One of the maids went up to him and said.

"Noct, You're just in time. The Princess has an announcement,"

"About what?"

"I don't know. We assembled just now."

The two immediately went into position just as the Princess and her sister had come down from the other stair. When the Princess and her sister was in front of everyone, She started her announcement.

"Butlers and Maids. I have called you all to tell you that tomorrow, There will be someone visiting and that man is none other than my close friend, Crown Prince Caius Ballad. He will be visiting for dinner and I shall be hoping that each and every one of you will be on their best behavior. Any questions?"

"No Madame." Everyone answered.

"Good You're all dismissed. Mr. Caelum, May I please speak with you for a moment."

Everyone went back to their duties except Noctis, who went to the Princess for a moment of words.

"Mr. Caelum, Can I ask you a favor please."

"Sure. What is it, Her Highness."

"I am appointing you to be the head butler for tomorrow's dinner. Make sure you please him for that night. Just do anything in your power."

The Princess placed her hands on his arms. "I'm confident in you and I'm sure you can do it. Will you?"

"Of course. "

"Thank you." The Princess felt relief.

Then, Noctis went to Prompto and Snow. At the two men's face, He could see that they had red marks on their cheek that had the shape of a slap.

"Well, What happened to your raid?" Noctis smirked.

"It all started a long time ago." Prompto said.

**2 Hours Ago**

"_Shh…" _

"_Dammit, I can't see. Where's the flashlight?"_

_Snow looked at his pocket to see it was empty. He smiled. "Umm… I kinda left it at Noct's bed room. Besides, It's already 5 in the morning."_

"_Jeez… Never mind."_

_The two tiptoed quietly. When they reached a bedroom door, Snow took out his lock pick and began to unlock the knob. When it clicked, It gave the two the signal it was unlocked. Prompto slowly opened the door and peeked a little. To his surprise, There was no one inside. The two tip-toed quietly inside. Suddenly, They hear a crash._

"_What was that?"_

"_Must be a burglar."_

_Prompto ran to the sound of the crash while Snow laughed._

"_Hehehe hey… Quite not wasting anytime."_

_He could hear him saying something from where he was._

"_Are you hurt?" When the blonde had touched the woman, He felt something soft. " Oh Sorry!" _

"_AHHHH!" The girl scream. It was followed by a very loud slap. _

_Later, Snow relaxed himself on the couch. "Hey Prompto, Come here."_

"_Fine" The blonde man came out of the room with the slap mark visible on his face._

"_AHAHAHA! Still think it's a burglar huh?" _

_From the room, Out comes Stella in her maid dress. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you."_

_The two went near the window. Prompto felt tired and was lacking sleep. He wanted to sleep._

"_Man. I've only slept for like 2 hours."_

"_Seriously, Fell for my trap eh lover boy?" _

_Stella went in front of Snow and another slap sounded but Prompto didn't turn his head from where the sound came from. Then, Snow went beside him with the slap visible on his left cheek._

"_You know what, Remind me never to go into ladies room again."_

**End of flashback**

Later in the afternoon, Noctis along with Prompto and Snow were in the wine cellar. Snow held the empty bottle of wine in hand while Snow and Prompto guided him. Inside the wine cellar, There were many barrels of aged wine stacked on each other. Noctis went to one of the barrels and opened the tap on the wine spigot with the empty bottle preparing to be filled.

After the bottle had been filled, There was one way to taste if the wine's good.

"Snow." He said, pointing to the empty wine glass.

Noctis poured wine onto the empty glass and tasted it. As his tongue tasted the wine, He thought to himself that it was like a thousand berries.

"Wow!" He uttered, passing it to Prompto.

Prompto grabbed the glass and tasted it like his friend did.

"Wow!" and he passed it to Snow next.

"Wow!"

Noctis finally corks the bottle and the three left the cellar. Going back into the kitchen, The butler stored the bottle of wine into the refrigerator for tomorrow evening's dinner. The three went to the living room to take a time off from their butler duties.

"Wow!" Prompto uttered, removing his coat. "What a hard day."

"Seriously" Snow sipped a cup of coffee. "That's the first thing we've done today."

"Well why do you care anyway. I'm tired."

"There, There." Snow patted the tired blonde. "You can always go to bed."

"I'm on duty. I can't just take a nap like that."

Later in the evening, Noctis was relaxed on his couch just when someone had knocked on his door. He opened his eyes and went to the door. He unlocked and opened it to see that it was only the Princess.

"Oh! Princess Claire, What brings you here?"

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't disturb you."

The butler nodded sideways. "Nope. Not at all."

"Oh Well, I just wanted to check on you. I'm checking if you're preparing for tomorrow."

"Well, I've been experimenting."

"Quite a brain you have." The Princess complimented.

"Thank you."

"Well Mr. Caelum, I-"

"No Madam." He interrupted. "Please, Just call me Noctis." He insisted.

"Ok Noctis. I must be going back. But I do hope you have a good night's sleep."

"Probably the best thing in the world."

The two sides greeted a night and the butler was looking forward for a good night's sleep. He was quite tired after the whole day's tasking. The following day, He over slept and woke up at 1:05pm. He was surprised because it was the first time that he had over slept and not like his usual 6:00am wake-up call. He took a lukewarm bath before he arranged himself and wore into his uniform.

When he left his quarters and went outside, The Princess was waiting.

"Oh, Noctis. You're awake I see. Had a good sleep?"

"Same as usual. I only woke up just now. I felt tired when I woke up at my usual wake-up call so I slept again."

"Well, There's one thing I need you to do. Could you tell Prompto that he'll be the sommelier for tonight."

"Of course. He's the best wine taster I know."

"Good." The Princess smiled. "I have to get going now. The Prince will arrive at 7pm. Don't be late."

"I will." He answered.

The waiter went downstairs and into the lounge where his blonde friend was sleeping peacefully after a good lunch. He went to him and shook him.

"Hey P." He said.

The blonde slowly opened his eyes. He looked a bit groggy. "Are you my Mommy?" The dazed blonde uttered.

"No!" Noctis uttered, hitting his cheek.

"Prompt, Wake up."

The blonde shook his head and got into his senses. "Oh! Noct. What's up?"

His friend gave him a hand to get up. "Well, I came here to tell you that you'll be the wine taster again."

"Well, Taste express is always alive. Leave it to me. HUAH!"

"Ok, ok."

Noctis left his friend as he went back to attend to his other personal duties.


	6. Chapter 6: An Evening Dinner

Later at 7 in the evening. All waiters were suited up and the maids were dressed up well. They formed in the lobby while the Chamberlain was in the side. The Princess and her younger sister was in front of them, waiting. At last, The door opened and revealed a handsome man suited up and well dressed, spit-shined shoes, well-kept hair and a good complexion. Beside him was a woman with glasses and wore a green gown with high heels. Behind them was a few party of other royals.

"His Royal Highness, The Crown Prince, Caius Ballad." The Prince's Chamberlain announced.

The opposite parties looked at each other. The Princess looked on and stepped forward to meet him. Noctis looked at the two and it looked like that they were a couple upon meeting. The Prince kissed her hand and the two left for the banquet hall. The rest followed with the waiters and maids leading the party.

In the banquet hall, The two royals sat facing each other with waiters on each standing beside to answer their request. The Prince had Hope as the butler while the Princess had Noctis as her butler beside her. The two butlers on each side looked on while Prompto stayed in the middle of the banquet table with a tray of wine and grapes laid down on the middle of the table. Whenever the Princess needed something, Noctis was there and did in all of his abilities as a butler to please her. Whenever She would call for a wine, Noctis was ready with a bottle in hand. The Ice Bucket was hanging on his arms just in case The Princess needed to cool her beverage.

"This is quite a dinner if I might describe." The Prince across the table said.

"Thank you, My Prince." The Princess acknowledged.

As the Princess was blowing her spoonful of soup, The table slightly moved after Prompto accidentally leaned on it causing the soup to wet the Princess's gown.

"OH!" The Princess uttered.

Upon seeing the Princess, The Prince rose up his seat with a napkin in hand.

"Oh my! Let me clean it up for you."

The Princess's butler saw this and before the Prince could go to her, He grabbed his handkerchief and moved to wipe the soup off her gown.

"Allow me."

The Butler slowly wiped his handkerchief on her and it was soon wiped dry. The Princess was surprised at his early action to her situation.

"Oh, How nice of you." The Princess commended.

"Thank you, Her Highness." The Butler answered back.

When the Prince had seen that it has been taken care of, He went back to his seat with a smile on his face.

After the lovely evening dinner, The maids and butlers assembled in the lobby with the Prince and Princess in front. There was an important statement that was going to be made by the Prince's Chamberlain.

"Ladies in waiting, Gentlemen, Maids and Butlers. As per the request of the Prince, He requests the hand of the Princess."

The Princess went forward and met her counterpart. The Prince was smiling and went to his knees.

"Princess Farron, The Princess of Bodhum. Will you be my wife?" He asks.

The Princess smiled and nodded. "Yes, I will." She uttered.

The two royals embraced as everyone clapped their hands for the two. Noctis smiles as he looked at the two while clapping his hands.

After that night, The Butler rested on his couch after a long evening of being a butler.

In the Princess's room, She visualizes on what had happened in the banquet hall. She was quite glad during the evening dinner and the Prince's hand-in-marriage. But what made her happy was the butler's immediate reaction to the situation when her gown got soaked with soup. She remembered His Prince's words of praise to her Butler's actions.

When her sister had come out of the bathroom, She could see her smile slightly.

"So, How was the evening's dinner?" She asked.

"Quite good. Good actually." She replied. "I was quite surprised at the Prince Ballad's surprise engagement to me."

"I see. Well, Congratulations." Her younger sister said.

She faces her younger sister. "Please. Can you do me a favor."

"Yes. What is it?"

"Please, Call Mr. Caelum for me."

The Younger Farron nodded and left the room to Noctis's room.

In the Butler's room, Noctis was resting on his couch. A knock on his door disturbs his sleep. He opened his eyes and rose up. He unlocked his door and opened it to reveal the Younger Princess.

"Oh, Princess Serah. Good evening." He greeted.

"Good evening. The Princess, My sister calls for you."

The butler went out of his room and followed the Princess's sister. He was quite surprised on why the Princess called him because in the household, It was rare for a Princess to call a butler in the evening. When the two had arrived in the door, The Younger Princess opened the door for him before She left for her bedroom.

The Butler stepped inside the room and looked at the Princess with her back turned around.

"Princess?" The butler uttered.

She turns around to the direction of his voice and sees the butler still in his butler attire and in his spit-shined shoes. A smile emanates from her face.

"Glad to see that you responded to my call."

The Butler bowed down before he returned to his standing posture.

"I do hope you know why have I called for you."

Noctis was surprised. "Why, My Princess?"

"Mr. Noctis, I'm quite moved by your actions in the evening's dinner."

"Thank you. I'm sorry if I made you feel embarrassed back there."

"No, You didn't. My fiancée was actually moved by your actions of treating me. I'm thanking you."

"You're welcome."

"As of now, I'm making you my personal butler."

At her words, The butler was loss of words at what she had said. He didn't know that he could be given such a responsibility. The butler wasn't sure if should he take the job. But upon realizing that this job could make him more open to a royal. In fact, He didn't know that he was the first one to be offered of such an opportunity.

After a short time of conscience, He had an answer.

"I'm honored." He said, kneeling.

The Princess went up to her feet and offered him her hand. The kneeling butler looked at it before he looked up and faced the Princess's beauty. He smiled and pecked at her hand. The butler soon got up to his feet before he bowed.

"Mr. Caelum, You may go."

"Thank you, My Princess."

"Good night, Noctis." She greeted.

A smile emanated on the butler's face as he hears her utter his first name.

"Good night to you too." He greeted before returning back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:_ Noctis has got to be the most luckiest person in the fic.. Don't you agree.. xD.. Stay tuned for Chapter 7_**


End file.
